<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>It’s Over When It’s Over by Xx_quenchiest_xX</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26954398">It’s Over When It’s Over</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xx_quenchiest_xX/pseuds/Xx_quenchiest_xX'>Xx_quenchiest_xX</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avatar: The Last Airbender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 18:42:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,422</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26954398</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xx_quenchiest_xX/pseuds/Xx_quenchiest_xX</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Ozai won? What if Aang died? Katara and Zuko must run away and create a life together while also trying to escape Ozai.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Katara/Zuko (Avatar)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I have no ownership of Avatar the Last Airbender. Any new characters are mine.<br/>Chapter 1<br/> <br/>Sozin’s Comet made the day hotter than you could ever imagine. Sweat and tears came down Zuko’s forehead as a weeping Katara held him close. He survived, but his vitals were weak. Katara did everything she could with her bending but it wasn’t good enough to heal him fully. Only time would help him now.</p><p>The click-clacks of the Fire Sages ceremonial sandals could be heard walking closer to the two friends. The Great Sage Shyu was leading the rest of the sages around him, two on either side of The Great Sage. The Sun reflected off of their armor, creating a holy-like glow around them. Katara struggled to pick the Crown Prince up but, thankfully, she was able to wrap his arm around her shoulder. However, she had a bright red sunburn all over her shoulders and back. She winced in pain but the warrior refused to show weakness in front of the Fire Sages. Luckily, The Fire Sages were too old and overheated to see her pain. “We need to get him to a bed, now!” Katara demanded. The Fire Sages complied, leading her and Zuko towards The Infirmary Wing. “Come on, Zuko,” she pleaded to his almost lifeless body. “Stay awake so we can help you!” Zuko groaned in response.</p><p>“Katara...” He rasped. That gave Katara a push of hope and strength to make it to the hospital wing. The wings director, Shiemi quickly pulled over the nearest bed and gently took Zuko from Katara’s arms.</p><p>“He’s so weak. We need to check his vitals. Katashi! Get the supplies for an ice bath!” The nurse Katashi pulled over a metal tub, filled it with water from the sink, and grabbed four ice bags from the freezer. Shiemi picked up Zuko and put him in the ice bath. Zuko groaned in agony when the ice contacted his burning flesh. Katara couldn’t even look at the pain he was in. Tears raced down her sunburnt cheeks and soon, Katara was full sobbing. She did everything she could, but Katara’s anxiety took over and she blamed herself. Zuko risked his life for her after all.<br/>“Why Zuko?” She asked in between hicks and sniffles. Katara wasn’t exactly the prettiest crier but Zuko melted all the same. He hated seeing her cry. Even more, she didn’t deserve to be in his position, he thought.</p><p>“I would do this a thousand times more if it meant I could save you.” He whispered. Zuko was so fatigued from fighting Azula that he fell right asleep, cold bath or not. Shiemi tugged against Katara’s arm to signal that she needed to talk to her. She brought Katara outside so they could have a few moments of privacy. She knew Katara wouldn’t have wanted to hear the news if she knew what was coming but Katara deserved to know. She needed to know.<br/>“I have just got word from the Phoenix Lord.” Katara gasped. Ozai! No, Aang was supposed to win. This wasn’t what was supposed to happen! “He won. The Avatar is dead. He will be here in half a day's time.” Shiemi looked up to Katara’s eyes. She didn’t even realize that Katara left. She sighed in defeat. She looked up at the sky. “They didn’t deserve this. This world didn’t deserve this. Agni! What is your plan?” She yelled to the Sun.</p><p>Katara ran. What else could she do? She needed to tell Zuko. He wouldn’t have time to heal but they needed to get out of the Fre Nation. Now! All their hard work was for nothing. She abruptly stopped right at the steps of the throne room. She recognized her heavy breathing and its heavy contrasts with the silence of the room. She stared at the gigantic throne in the center. Zuko would never be able to take his rightful place as Fire Lord. Zuko! She had been so shocked she almost forgot to tell Zuko! They don’t have much time anyway. The Fire Palace is quite large and she had a little bit of trouble finding her way back. Eventually, she was able to retrace her steps so she could find the hospital wing.</p><p>Zuko looked so relaxed in his ice bath. She really didn’t want to disturb his peace but, unfortunately, she didn't have much of a choice. She bent down onto her knees and whispered for Zuko to wake up. “Katara?” He groggily asked. “What’s wrong?” He always knew when Katara had something on her mind. She felt so guilty for having to tell him. All their hard work, thrown down the ravine.</p><p>“I-um, I really don’t know how to tell you this.” She felt her nose burn and her eyes start to tear up. She sniffed and wiped her eyes quickly. Zuko started to get concerned. What was wrong? He then realized what she was going to tell him.</p><p>“We lost, didn’t we.” He sighed. And for the first time since his Agni Kai with his father, he cried. At first, a tear slowly trickled down his cheek. Then another. Till hundreds of tiny water droplets streamed down his face. His face scrunched up and he hid behind his legs. He heard Katara cry with him. He picked his head up and looked at her. She looked worse than him despite his condition. Her hair was riddled with sweat and her hair was frizzy. Her face had a clear film from the combination of dirt, sweat, and tears.</p><p>His eyes widened. He hated seeing her like that. He wrapped his arms around Katara and pushed her into an embrace. “We’ll get through this. Promise.” Katara snuggled in closer. It was quite uncomfortable considering the barrier of the metal tub but Katara didn’t mind. She liked how warm he was despite the ice bath. Her crying subsided and now what was left was a few sniffles and hicks.</p><p>“I know but what are we going to do now? Aang’s dead! I don’t even know if Toph is alive! What about Suki! SOKKA!” They sat there, cuddling for about an hour before they got up. They only have 11 hours till Ozai arrives. Katara groaned while getting up to her feet. She stretched her arms up into the air. Time to pack!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Packing was a lot easier than Katara thought. She almost forgot Appa was still in the stables with their blankets. 'Oh Appa' Katara thought. "What would happen to you once you find out Aang died?'</p><p>Her life truly was crumbling. Her family and friends fought and sacrificed their lives for the sake of humanity and Ozai still won. Now, all she had left was her best friend, Zuko. He, eventually, was able to stand on his own again but his chest had frequent jabs and throbs that would make Zuko groan in agony.</p><p>Katara and Zuko walked side by side until they reached Appa. Katara would hold close to Zuko's arm, even though he could walk on his own, but Katara wouldn't let go. She feared if she even loosened her grip on his arm, she would lose him too. She couldn't afford to lose anyone else.</p><p>Appa groaned when he saw the two and licked them from toe to head. He was tired of waiting out in this blistering heat and it was time to go back to Aang! Katara hauled 2 bags of medicine and food, then got on Appas reigns. They needed to get out of here as quickly as possible. Zuko climbed up but was struggling in his current predicament. Katara lent a tan, chocolate hand, and helped Zuko up the 10-ton bison. "Thanks," Zuko said, in his naturally gruff voice.</p><p>Previously, while packing, they planned where they were to go. Zuko suggested Ba Sing Se. "The Earth Kingdom right now is infested with Fire Nation soldiers right now, Zuko," Katara argued. Zuko sighed in defeat. If Zuko was in a better state of mind he would have fought back, but right now he was too tired to argue with Katara. That often took ages. "Let's head to Kyoshi island first, then the Southern Air Temple, and then see if we can make it to the Southern Water Tribe before Winter. Seas usually are angrier at that time of year. And we shouldn't take Appa when going from the Air Temple. He needs to be home and I don't think, for stealth reasons, a bison would be very discrete. We'll take a boat to get there. Ok?"</p><p>The way Katara strategized it reminded him of Sokka when they rescued Suki and Sokka's dad from The Boiling Rock. It had only recently occurred to him that everyone was dead. No more Sokka and his jokes, no more Toph and her punches of affection, no more of Aang's bubbly personality. He wished he had been there to save them. They had already showered so they weren’t covered in grime.</p><p>Shiemi knocked on their door. "Room service." she joked. Nobody laughed. "Wrong timing..." She muttered. Shiemi always liked telling jokes; it always worked when with friends or in the infirmary. She may be a doctor, but she still had a sense of humor. She was always the children's favorite. “I have medical supplies for your trip.” Zuko bowed in respect.</p><p>“Thank you so much, Shiemi.” He said.</p><p><br/>“I hope you have a safe trip. You truly are the one and only Firelord.” Shiemi bowed back. She left, leaving the two to their own devices. Zuko handed the box of medical supplies to Katara. She opened it to make sure it had everything she needed. The box included:</p><p><br/>1. Adhesive tape<br/>2. Elastic wrap bandages<br/>3. Glue<br/>4. Non-Stick sterile bandages<br/>5. Roller gauze<br/>6. A wooden splint<br/>7. Cotton balls and cotton-tipped swabs<br/>8. Scissors and tweezer<br/>9. Various assortment of herbal teas</p><p><br/>It wasn’t much but they couldn’t have too many heavy items. Although they had Appa, they needed to go alone without Appa to the Southern Water Tribe. Katara closed the box and stuffed it in with the other supplies. She picked up her bag and they headed off.<br/> <br/>When they were up over the clouds, they saw the comet set, and the sky returns to its baby blue color. The heat subsided as well. ‘Thank La’ she thought. It made her bending much less stressful. She swirled her arms around, bending the sky to cover Appa with clouds. It was very similar to healing; you have to constantly be bending. Healing was a lot harder than combat or defense bending because of this. Back in the Northern Water Tribe, when bending with the women, she saw how they bent for hours at a time to heal the injured. Although Katara was more interested in bending with Grandmaster Pakku, she found that many teachings the women had were useful to her bending. It helped her heal Aang when he was shot by Azula’s lightning.</p><p>Katara stopped bending for a moment when they floated over a storm cloud. She checked on Zuko for a moment to find him sleeping. His head rested on a soft pillow he got from his bedroom in the Fire Nation. He was healing quite well actually. She was certain that he would be able to get back to normal in no time. However, she wasn’t sure whether Zuko would be able to bend ever again. She knew he was insecure about it, so she wouldn’t worry him with just a thought. She sighed and looked up. The sky was now dark and was spotted with many bright, glowing stars.</p><p>Appa didn’t need to rest yet so they didn’t land. She trusted Appa to fly in the correct direction. “I love you Appa.” She pets his fur gently. Appa groaned gently in response. She imagined Appa saying ‘I love you’ back in a special Appa voice. It was funny. His voice was so similar to Aang. She smiled and crawled next to Zuko. She grabbed a pillow and fluffed it so it would not be so stiff while she was asleep. She grabbed the other side of the blanket Zuko was using to share. There was nothing wrong with it. They shared blankets often. “Goodnight Zuko.,” she said as she drifted to sleep.<br/> <br/>Zuko woke up with his arm around someone. The person in question smelled like freshly shaved cinnamon and he snuggled in closer. Suddenly, his conscience awoke and he slowly opened his eyes. It was then, he realized that he was cuddling Katara. Zuko blushed in embarrassment. He lifted his arms and stretched. You could hear some bones crack as he twisted his back. He groaned. He looked up to see flicks of orange in the dark morning sky. Appa was still flying but Zuko could see that Appa was starting to feel the heavyweight of fatigue.</p><p><br/>Zuko shifted over to Appa’s reigns and looked down to find a safe place to land. He found a field of flowers with soft grass. He signaled Appa to land by patting his side. Zuko jumped off of Appa and landed on the ground with a nice ‘oof’. Zuko took off Appa’s reins so he could easily roam for grass. Appa groaned in appreciation and took a big bite out of the daisies and lavender. Zuko smiled in return. He decides to take this time to meditate.</p><p><br/>His uncle, Iroh, told him that it was important that he meditate every morning. It helped Zuko a lot with his mood, anxiety, and spiritual connection. When he was younger, Zuko would often make fun of his uncle for meditating at sunrise but, when they moved to Ba Sing Se, Zuko joined in and actually enjoyed meditating. Unbeknownst to him, Iroh enjoyed these times the most. Actually, after he joined the Gaang, Aang was his meditation partner. After a good training session, they always sat right at the edge of the sand where they could cool off their feet. Aang picked that spot because he liked to watch Katara practice her bending. Secretly, That was Zuko's reason as well.</p><p>Zuko sits down on the ground and takes a deep breath. He smelled the flowers: lavender and daisies. ‘In, two, three, out, two three.’ Suddenly, Katara snuck up behind him.</p><p>“Hey, Zuko.."</p><p>“Oh, hi Katara. Good morning.” Zuko patted against the soft grass for her to sit. "I'm meditating. Want to join me?" Katara smiled and took up on his offer. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>